1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a reflection/transmission type liquid crystal display apparatus that performs reflection display using external light and transmission display using illumination light from a surface light source disposed on the side opposite to the observation side, there are known, for example, liquid crystal display apparatuses as below. One apparatus is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-107725, wherein a surface light source is disposed on the side of a liquid crystal display device opposite to its observation side, and a semi-transmission/reflection film is disposed on the rear side (surface light source side) of a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display device. Another apparatus is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-93715, wherein a surface light source is disposed on the side of a liquid crystal display device opposite to its observation side, and a plurality of pixels of the liquid crystal display device are divided into two areas, and Then a reflection film is provided on the rear side of a liquid crystal layer in one area to form a reflection display section and a transmission display section for each of the plurality of pixels.
The problem of the conventional reflection/transmission type liquid crystal display apparatuses described above is that the reflection display is dark.